Kaido Kaijū
Kaido Kaijū is a Jōnin from the Kaijū Clan of Konohagakure. He is the father of Kon Kaijū and his teacher. Backround Kaido grew up in Konoha, he became a genin at age 6 he joined Team Keitaro with Karen and Kata. He later became a Chūnin at 8. Fourth Shinobi World War started and Kaido went with his clan to fight in war at the age of 19. The Fourth Shinobi World War claimed over half of his clan including his mother, father, and brother, leaving Kaido as the head of the Kaijū clan. During the war, Kaido earned a couple of epithets, * Sour Monkey Kaido (サワー 猿 カイドウ, Sawā Saru Kaidō) * Monkey Sage, Kaido of the Sour-Face (猿仙人カイドウサワー顔, Saru Sen'nin Kaidou Sawā-gao) During the peace after the war, Kaido had a child. When Kon was able to start fighting, Kaido trained him hard and nonstop. Personality Kaido typically acts in a goofy, energetic, and fun-loving manner. He takes anything to do with fighting seriously. When he trains with his son he doesn't pull his punches believing it will make Kon stronger that way. Appearance Kaido is an extremely tall man with unkempt green hair with a medium beard, he has two fangs which poke out of his mouth from his jaw. He is normally seen without a shirt due to him getting too excited when preparing to fight. Unlike other members of his clan Kaido has black eyes. When in sage mode Kaido's hair turns light-grey to fur and covers half of his body and monkey-like grey eyes. When he is working he will wear a blue suit under a flak jacket with his head protector around his neck. Abilities Kaido has been praised for his tremendous strength and durability, he is considered the strongest his clan has ever produced. Since Kaido was already advanced at Taijutsu he started to train his Ninjutsu to the point of Mastering all his Natures. Physical Prowess Hailing from the Kaijū Clan he was born with immense strength and stamina, his father trained him at a young age to be a master of Taijutsu believing that because of their strength training Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is a waste of time. He is a master at his clan's special Fighting style Virtus Fist (あるてす県, Virtuos Fist). Eight Gates Kaido's parents taught him how to use the Eight gates during the Fourth Shinobi World War, because of his size and strength the Eight Gates are harsher on him, he can only open one gate. Kaido's strength, speed, chakra levels, and bodily functions increase tremendously. However, the longer he maintains any of these gates, the more strain, and the potential physical damage he will suffer. Kaido uses no ninjutsu whilst he has the First gate opened, focusing on his raw power. Ninjutsu Kaido is proficient with Ninjutsu and actively uses it. He is able to use Summoning Technique to summon Monkeys to fight alongside him in battle, although he normally waits until the last moment to summon them. Kaido's natures include Fire, Earth, Lava. He most often uses Earth to strengthen his attacks and to change the terrain to suit his fighting style. Senjutsu Kaido was taught how to use senjutsu by Kokoro (心), which he can use to increase his speed, durability, and physical strength. He can also use it to empower his other ninjutsu, such as the Lava Release Chakra Mode. Before he can gain these benefits, Kaido must enter Sage Mode, which he does not have mastery of. This causes his Sage Mode form to make him more monkey-like in appearances, such as fur and hand-feet; his monkey feet are close to second hands he can use in combat. Stats